


Punished

by Ekala



Series: Tron Kink Meme Fills [8]
Category: Tron: Legacy (2010)
Genre: Circuit Sex, Clu 2 Controlling Rinzler (Tron), M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Tron Kink Meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-31
Updated: 2010-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:42:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22341991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ekala/pseuds/Ekala
Summary: It would have been easy had his opponent been normal.
Relationships: Sam Flynn/Rinzler
Series: Tron Kink Meme Fills [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1608718
Kudos: 8





	Punished

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for [this post](https://tronkinkmeme.livejournal.com/1551.html?thread=62991#t62991) on the tronkinkmeme. Not edited.

This was his punishment, this game. He had disobeyed Clu, his programming faulty, and his Programmer had set this as his way of gaining back his approval, of proving he was worth the trouble to keep around.

The grav controllers for the arena had been connected to his systems as well. He could feel them as they slid against each other, like an glitch in his system he was not allowed to access. He could _feel_ his Programmer's fingers wrapping around his systems, pushing and pulling in a maddening dance that excited his circuits far more than it should have. The challenge was to follow orders, to not lose himself to the feeling tugging at his processes and finish the game as normal.

It would have been easy had his opponent been normal.

He'd made it past the gravity switch even though his systems screamed for some sort of release. Programming conflicted with conditions and he nearly succumbed, but he'd gathered himself and launched himself at the program across from him, ending on top of him with a disc to his throat. He'd succeeded, his Programmer would-- except the program was not a program. The program was a _user_. A single drop of blood fell from the man's arm and spread across the immaculately clean floor of the arena.

The shift in his Programmer's demeanor was clear. He waited, knowing the commands would come. It was unanticipated that the commands would come like that, the grip around his system tightening and causing him to keen. He tensed, unable to do anything apart from the exact action permitted by his Programmer, code straining against the internal restraint. The user looked terrified and confused, and for a fleeting moment he felt sorry for him, now almost as much under Clu's control as he was.

He felt his arm move, disc rotating and carefully slicing away the user's armor, leaving him bare from neck to thigh. The user struggled under him, quickly subdued by reactivating the disc next to his neck and pressing it close enough to break his skin. He had little time to wonder what his Programmer's objectives might be before he was laying a hand flat against the user's chest and sending the excess energy that had been building up inside into him, watching the user convulse and moan underneath him. The release of energy was intoxicating and his own growl lowered to a content purr, circuits pulsing as his Programmer made him push again, pouring out the tension into him.

The user writhed underneath him, shouting incoherently and clawing at the ground. He could almost feel his Programmer's smug smile as he pushed more, more, every ounce of power he'd built up with the friction of a system held back until the user's eyes flew open and something seemed to snap inside him. There was a moment of near-silence as the user shuddered against him, his own systems shivering with pleasure at the return to ground state.

He stood, pulling the user with him. His Programmer's grip was loose again but the command was clear. The user was to be brought to him.

He'd pleased his master.


End file.
